


Celeborn's lament

by Meluzyna



Series: My translations/Moje tłumaczenia [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon!, Gen, Poetry, Polish Tolkien, contrast, holding Tolkien's hand, my humble translation, work of Ellena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluzyna/pseuds/Meluzyna
Summary: Ell wrote it for Jura. Celeborn's poem/song in Lórien (Third Age, during the book action). Celeborn and his feelings in contrast to Galadriel.





	Celeborn's lament

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lament Celeborna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416381) by [oEllenao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao). 



> Ell wrote it for Jura. Celeborn's poem/song in Lórien (Third Age, during the book action). Celeborn and his feelings in contrast to Galadriel.

With golden crowns and with silver bark

earst mallorn-trees grew, they guard Lórien now

like the soaring towers, like a vast wall.

No foe will pass - whether he is faithful to the dark

or with lost heart - beneath the roof of mallorn-trees

without knowledge of the rulers, without change of soul.

But for how long will be trees our guardians?

Tell me, the blessed sign of Yavanna.

O ye that bind in brightness Anor with Ithil!

How much more shadows may ye suffer?

How much more light may ye retain?

Of the twilight of the moon my Lady sang

and of the fate of the sun -

that is uncertain because of the darkness.

And in every song there was Valinor, distant to me and strange...

O beloved Lórien! Is not Ennor for me?

Are not for me the mallorn-trees from the most loved land?

Known since ye were seeds, than trees of Aman more dear,

mallorn-trees, my mallorn-trees, what do ye have for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Ell writes just like Tolkien so if it's not visible in my translation - it's my only fault as a stupid translator, not Ellena's. I'm not a native speaker so feel free to correct me :-)  
> If you want to give me a kudos: please, give it to Ellena instead cause the original work is her. I'm only translator.


End file.
